With Or Without You
by FinchelUnite
Summary: After 8 years of no contact, what happens when Finn finds himself in New York and meets Rachel again. Will old feelings ignite or will it be more trouble ahead for Finchel. What will happen now that Rachel is with Jesse St. James
1. Where we are now

With Or Without you

Summary: After 8 years of no contact, what happens when Finn finds himself in New York and meets Rachel again. Will old feelings ignite or will it be more trouble ahead for Finchel.

* * *

Chapter 1:where we are now

Walking around New York gave Finn goose bumps as he couldn't believe he was there. Everything reminded him of Rachel, the big tall buildings, the nosey sounds of cabs going by. Shaking his head he couldn't think of Rachel right now, he had a big job interview for a teaching job in a high school. He was super excited.

Finn after his year helping Mr. Shue and the Glee club went to Ohio College for 4 years before getting his teaching degree before getting a job in Cleveland. After 4 years teaching in Cleveland he got offered a job in New York. Finn didn't really know what impressed this high school, maybe it was his record of winning many sectionals titles with the glee club in Cleveland.

As he walked down the street he got closer to the building he had his interview in, his palms were sweating and he was starting to get nervous. He knew he just had to give it his all and he would have a massive chance. He just hoped he do something he always wanted to achieve and that was to not be a Lima Loser. He got to the building and walked inside taking a seat as the receptionist told Finn to wait to be called. He looked around the room and saw the people he would be competing against to get the job. With a sigh he loosens his tie a little. He hates ties but Kurt told him to drop by his place before he came to make him look 'smart'. Finn appreciated Kurt's help and honestly he was happy to see his brother again who was living with his Fiancee Blaine.

* * *

Rachel sighs as she fiddles with her keys trying to get into her large apartment in central New York city. She goes inside and sits down her bag. She had just finished rehearsals for the day and sighs as she could see Jesse left her a note. Gone to a meeting talk to you later, Jesse xx. As she reads it she smiles a little to herself. She had been with Jesse for 3 years now and got engaged a year ago. You think she was living the dream but she was not.

Since she got engaged to Jesse he had become more aggressive and would snap very easily at Rachel. Rachel thought nothing of it first, she thought he was stressed but it soon turned physical and she had been on edge since. In her first year of college she got offered the lead role of Funny girl and she had been in that ever since. She loved being on Broadway and it was always good to get away from Jesse when he was having a 'difficult day' and would take everything out on her.

As she makes her way to the couch she turns on TV and lays back before looking at her iPhone. She sighs. No missed calls, no text messages nothing. Ever since she got with Jesse she had lost contact with everyone even Kurt. He claimed that Jesse changed her for the worst. She told him that he was wrong and of course took the side of Jesse as she feared him. She then looks through her iPhone bored and sees the last picture she had of her and Finn and trailed a finger on her screen and smiled when she say his face. They haven't talked in almost 8 years and she missed him and wondered where he was now.

* * *

Finn fiddled with his iPhone as he got lots of good luck messages from his mom and Burt. He smiled softly to himself before he bit his lip looking at the guys he was competing against. They all looked like the typical teacher type and knew himself that they had more qualifications then him but he couldn't give up. He was a fighter. He then looked at the magazines in front of him and saw a familiar face.

He gasps as he saw Rachel, he knew she was a big time Broadway actress. He then looked closely and read the article which was about how she was dating her co-star Jesse St. James. As he read that name his blood boiled. He sighs and felt his heart break a little. He totally wasn't over Rachel, not one bit but he was happy she was living her dream even if it was with Jesse. He knew that if she was with him he would hold her back. He then looked at the picture closely and smiled at how beautiful she looked. She looked even better then before which he thought wasn't possible.

He was getting lost in the picture before he heard his name being called. "Finn Hudson...?"

* * *

Writer's note: This is my first story and please tell me what you guys think. It will get much longer and their is a good plot!


	2. Closer Then we Think

Chapter 2:** Closer then we think**

* * *

When Finn walked into the office he looked around the place nervously. He took a deep breath and sat down in front of the man. He first shook his hand and smiled. "Finn Hudson yes?" the man says looking at the sheets in front of him. "I see you have a lot of experience working in Cleveland and in Ohio, Finn What can you bring to this job?" he asks with a curious look. Finn takes a deep breath and smiles. "I can bring a lot to this job sir. I am very passionate about teaching and its my dream to become the best teacher I can be. I love music and I love teaching kids about music as its so important to me. Music and Glee club changed my life." he says softly thinking of his days back in high school and when he was in Glee club. He missed it so much it killed him.

After an hour the interview finished and Finn was sweating like a pig. He was so nervous and was relieved it was all over and couldn't wait to go back to Kurt's and chill for the rest of the night. When he got back to Kurt and Blaine apartment he looked around and sighs happily as they were no where to be seen so he got into his sweats and sat on the sofa watching some sports. He loved that Kurt had all the best channels like fox sports, something he never had in Lima.

* * *

While looking at the picture of Finn Rachel fell asleep on the couch cuddling up. Her director always told her to go home for breaks because she was working herself too hard. But the truth was she was scared to go home to Jesse and would get home as late as she could hoping he would be asleep. She soon woke up when she heard the front door open and she got into the kitchen and pretended to look busy. "Hey...how Was your day?" Jesse says looking at her with a smile. He had become more self confident and only ever loved himself. He constantly tried to change Rachel.

"It was okay" she says not looking at him and went to make some Coffee. "Its always ever okay with you...well I had a great day! I am finally working on my album and I convinced my music company to let you sing in one of my songs! But if you want be on it you need to get that boob job you keep putting off..." He says calmly as he had been trying to get her to get a boob job for the last year and she says she wanted to be as natural for her part as Fanny. But as her production was ending soon she needed to make a new excuse. She got scared that he would scare her into getting them eventually. "Yeah emm we will see about that Jesse" she says nervously looking away knowing what will happen next. "Hey you fucking promised me Rachel!" He shouts and holds her against the fridge. "Your boobs are so fucking small its embarrassing to see you with me in public!" he shouts and squeezes them and she groans in pain. "Jesse your hurting me!" She shouts in pain. "Good because I wanted too now you better get them" he says pushing her to the ground and he walks back into bedroom slamming the door shut while Rachel cried on the floor.

* * *

Two days later the day finally came for Finn. Today was the day he would find out if he would be staying in New York and if he would be getting the job. He was awake since 5 am with the nervous and was sitting in the kitchen eating a grilled cheese as Kurt comes out. "Seriously Finn...grilled Cheese for Breakfast..." he says rolling his eyes. "Hey what? Its what I eat when im nervous okay?" he says eating it quickly. "Finn don't be nervous okay? Everything will be fine I promise you..I bet you did awesome" Kurt says trying to calm his brother down. "Maybe you should go for a run to clear your head?" Kurt shrugs as he says making coffee. "Yeah your right...i think I will...thanks bro" With that Finn left the apartment and went for a run in Central park.

It was just around 8 am and Rachel was late for rehearsals again as she needed to put make-up on the black eye Jesse gave her the night before. She was so used to it now. With that she walked through central park as it was quicker. As she walked quickly she saw a tall man run across Bow Bridge. Rachel was taken back for a minute as she swear the guy just looked like Finn. She gasps and bites her lip as she couldn't get a good look as the guy ran too fast. She took a deep breath and sighs as she shakes her head thinking she is seeing things. Little did she know but it was no other then Finn Hudson.

* * *

Writer: Please Review and tell me what you guys think and have any idea's?


	3. An Awkward Encounter

**Chapter 3: An Awkward encounter **

Finn was exhausted after his run in the park. He ran over Bow Bridge which brought back so many memories of his date with Rachel in Junior year in High school when they went to New York for nationals which they lost. He stopped on that bridge and took a breather before he looks down thinking of what life would be like if he and Rachel stayed together. He then shook his head, that was all in the past now he needed to move on from Rachel Berry even though it was so hard as he was in New York the same city that reminded him of her all the time.

Meanwhile while Finn was still on the Bridge Rachel continued to walk through the park to get to rehearsals on time for which she was late. She then saw the man again and this time she got a good look at him. It was Finn Hudson. Her heart skipped a bit a little and she looks over at him. She couldn't believe he was here in New York. He looked so grown up but was still her Finn. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go over and see him but it hurt too much so she just quickly got her bag and rushed off to rehearsal.

* * *

As the day went on the time was getting closer for Finn to Find out if he got the job. After his run he had gotten back to Kurts and had a shower while he was in there, there were two missed calls on his phone. He called back and it was the man who interviewed him. He had told Finn to come back as he had to tell him if he got the job or not. Finn was so scared, in his mind he didn't know weather he got it or not.

Finn got changed quickly and got to the building. He quickly ran inside when he saw there were 2 other guys there waiting too, both who were interviewed like Finn 2 days before. Finn sat down and played with his fingers for awhile before he was called in to see the boss. He sat down and looked at the man who had a really serious face on him. "Nice to see you again Finn." he man said as he looked at the pages in front of him while Finn nods. "Likewise Sir" he says to nervous to talk. "Well after much discussion with my board and looking at other candid's I have some great news. Congrats Finn You got the job!" he says standing up and shakes his hand. Finn couldn't believe it, he jumped up and shook the mans hand before grinning widely. "This is amazing thank you so much Sir I wont let you down!" he says cheering to himself. "Great so you start in 2 weeks time!" He says handing him his schedule. With that Finn took it and walked out of the guys office with the happiest smile on his face. He was finally gonna be a teacher in New York.

While Finn was having a great day Rachel on the other hand wasn't. Seeing Finn really rocked her today and it was really showing in her performance as she was practicing her lines for the show that night. Her director was concerned and at lunch time walked over to her. "Rachel Daring...is everything okay, you seem like your not with us today?" he says concerned for her. Rachel bit her lip and looks at him. "I guess I just don't feel very good today Johnny" she sighs lying as she felt okay she just wasn't able to get 100 percent like she usually does. "Well how about I give you the rest of the day off and Olivia your understudy can take over tonight?" he suggests. Rachel was too tired to object so just nods. "Yeah I think that would be best Johnny, thank you" Rachel says knowing it was the best thing for the show even though she never liked to not be in the lime light.

* * *

After Lunch Rachel finally left and she didn't want to go back to her apartment so soon knowing Jesse would be there so she decided to go for a walk around the city to clear her head and to get away from the life she was not enjoying too much at the moment. She mainly couldn't get Finn out of her head and she kept picturing him on that bridge. She was just so zoned out she bumped into a tall man. "Hey watch it!" she says not really having the best day. As she composed herself she looked up and it was him it was Finn Hudson. She looked into his eyes before she gasps softly and runs off not saying anything. She couldn't face him.

Finn after he got the news he got the job wanted to make his way back to Kurts. He also picked up a newspaper on the way to see could he find an apartment to rent as he would be moving here for good. While he was walking he was looking at the newspaper before he bumped into a petite women. When he got himself up he said sorry before he noticed it was Rachel. "Rachel!" he says softly as he looks at her. She was the same Rachel but something was missing. He was about to say something again before she ran off. What did he do? Was seeing him too much for her? Why did she run off? These were questions he needed to know so he quickly ran after her. He needed to talk to her, he had too. Would he catch up with her?

* * *

_**Author:**__ Thank you so much for you follows and for your reviews it means so much to me and please tell me what you think of the latest chapter, i hope you like it! Will update soon thank you! _


	4. Catch Me If You Can

**Chapter 4: Catch Me If You Can **

Finn and Rachel had just bumped into each other and it was too Much for Rachel and she was now running from him. Finn in that moment ran after her as he had to talk to her at least. He needed to talk to her. He quickly followed her through the packed New York sweets and was not getting any closer as Rachel was running very fast something he never noticed before. He shouted as he ran. "Rachel please talk to me! Rachel why are you running!" He says as he finally began to get close to her.

Meanwhile Rachel just ran for her life, she was so confused and overwhelmed with everything that was going on. She just wanted to go back to when she was in High School when everything was just more simpler. She finally began to slow down as she was physically shattered and needed to stop. But she couldn't talk to Finn, she was too scared to let the past back into her life. She didn't want to get Finn involved in her complicated life and she didn't want to ruin his happiness. She continued to run until she got to the subway and it was too much. She sighs in defeat and looks at him approach her. She took a deep breath and got herself ready to face her ex boyfriend who she still greatly loved.

* * *

Finn finally saw Rachel stop and looks at her nervously as he comes over to her out of breath. He didn't know what to say. "Hey...why did you run?" He says nervously and looks at her getting caught up in how beautiful she was. She just looked so perfect. Rachel then finally took a deep breath before she began to talk. "I...guess I was shocked to see you here in New York" she says honestly not knowing why he was here, they never kept in contact and it had been 8 years. "Yeah...em..." Finn says not knowing what to say just looking at how amazing she looked and Rachel looked at him confused thinking she had something in her teeth or she dressed funny. "W-What is it Finn?" she stutters. Finn just shakes his head. "Emm...nothing...its just great to see you again..." he says with a small smile.

Rachel looked into his eyes and she felt allot he feelings she had for him come back into her heart and she just smiled as he was the same guy she feel in love with all those years ago. "I can say the same...you Haven't changed" she says honestly but was glad he didn't she always thought he was perfect. Both of them just looked at each other not knowing what to say next as it was so awkward. "Emm...it's great seeing you again Finn but I really have to go, I guess I'll see you around someday" she says as she lied too scared to face him for much longer, she didn't want to leave him but it was hurting to much. He then nods and she taps his arm before she walks off sighing to herself.

* * *

As Finn saw her walk off and bite his lip and quickly ran up behind her. "Emm maybe we can get a coffee sometime?" he says looking at her biting his lip. "I mean...i would love to hear about what your life is like and how you have been, just two friends catching up over some coffee?" Finn says as he rambles on nervously and looks at her almost sweating with the nervous. Rachel bits her lip and then was about to reject his offer before she nods quickly. She couldn't say no to him, it was only coffee. "Emm sure sounds good Finn...is later okay?" she asks looking at him trying not to look into his eyes.

Finn was shocked that she agreed but quickly nodded when she asked him was later okay. "Yeah later is fine...i'm not doing anything, great so I guess I'll message you on Facebook?" he says as they were facebook friends and Finn would regularly check her page just to see how she was doing. "Yeah sounds good bye Finn" Rachel says quickly and smiles a little before they both go their separate ways. It was so awkward between the both of them.

As they both walked off Finn felt happy to see her again and he couldn't help but get excited to talk to her later even if it was coffee and they were friends. While Rachel was scared to death to see Finn, she wanted too but on the other head she couldn't tell Jesse as he would go crazy if he found out she was having coffee with Finn. Jesse was the jealous type and knew that Rachel still had strong feelings for Rachel. Both Finn and Rachel were excited for their coffee date even if it wasn't a date.

* * *

_Author: Thank you guys for reading and following my story so far. Hope you like this chapter and i'll update soon please review :) _


End file.
